


Kitty Cas and His Love for His Owner

by TimeLordCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLordCastiel/pseuds/TimeLordCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas didn't mean to walk in on Sam...<br/>Or get upset at Dean when he brings up women...<br/>Or kiss Dean...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Cas and His Love for His Owner

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first so I hope you enjoy(:
> 
> Ps this is from my Fanfic Blog: castielwrites.tumblr.com
> 
> And my main blog account:  
> castielsmainbitchthedoctor.tumblr.com

“CAS STOP!” Dean yelled but it was too late.

Little Cas who was no more than 5 had been asking Dean where Sammy was, and when Dean told him in the shower, the little kit just assumed that meant he could go right in. there was a loud shout from within the bathroom followed by a half naked Sam walking out holding a squirming Cas by his collar. Dean couldn’t hold back his laughter any longer and both the man and the kit blushed.  
“I believe THIS is yours, spat a not so impressed Sam.”  
“Sorry man I didn’t think he’d just walk in.” Dean shrugged. He honestly didn’t believe Cas would do that, what he also couldn’t believe is that Sam STILL doesn’t lock the bathroom door, even now that there is a five year old kit that has learned to open them running around. “Just give him to me.”  
Holding out his arms, Sam dropped the kit into Dean’s lap and stalked back to the bathroom where both could hear a loud locking noise. Dean giggled and looked down at the kit.  
“Why’d you just walk in like that? I taught you how to knock.”  
“I just wanted to pway Bean. You told me Sammy was in there and I just wanted to pway wif him while you were working.”  
“Cas when me or Sammy are in the bathroom, its private time.”  
“But why? Does Sammy not want to pway wif me so he goes there?” Dean could see the tears welling up in Cas’ eyes, and how his cheeks were beginning to turn red, as they did when he was close to tears.  
“Sammy isn’t mad at you” Dean began to run his fingers through the kits hair, pulling out a long purr from within, “he just wants to clean up before his date.”  
“What’s a date?” Cas had cocked his head to one side as he does whenever he’s thinking  
“Well, Sammy is going to go pick up his new lady friend, and take her to dinner.”  
“Oh. Bean you’re my fwend. Can I take you to dinner? Pweez?”  
Dean couldn’t hold back a chuckle. “Of course you can, id be honored to be your date”  
Cas couldn’t hold back his smile and threw his arms around the larger man. “Thank you Bean! I’m gonna go ask Sammy how to date you. Wait so am I the lady friend or is Bean…” The kit kept mumbling to himself as he walked towards Sam’s bedroom. As he reached for the knob, he remembered his manners and knocked first THEN open the door, only, the kit didn’t realize he was actually supposed to wait for permission to come in. he opened the door and came face to face with a naked Sam. Cas blushed so hard and became so confused, he just dropped to his knees on the floor and started crying. Dean heard the loud mewls and sobs and rushed over to Sam’s room.  
“What happened?” anger very apparent in his voice  
“I don’t know! I turned around and there he was, and all of a sudden he started crying!”  
Dean scooped the little kit up and Cas nuzzled up to him, sobbing violently into his chest.  
“Shhhh Cas, it’s okay. Stop crying”  
The kit slowly calmed down and soon he was no longer crying, but purring into Dean’s neck as the man stroked his back and rubbed his chin on the top of his hair. Dean couldn’t understand why, but the soft purring vibrating down his neck sent waves of heat down his body and to his little friend that Cas was sitting on. Whenever Cas shifted in his arms, he had to bite back a moan at the sudden friction he felt.  
“Hey! I’m leaving now. Bye Cas.”  
Cas just looked up with swollen eyes and stared at Sammy before falling back into Dean’s arms.  
“Have fun Sammy, and hey! If she has a hot friend, call me. Cas didn’t understand why but the thought of Dean having a lady friend upset him a little and tears began pooling around the edges of his eyes, until steady streams fell.  
“Hey hey hey why are you crying?”  
“BeCAUSE you’re goonna get a lady friend like Sammy and then no one will love me!” Cas was having a full blown panic attack now and jumped from Deans lap, running out the back door into the garden.  
“Cas… I’m not going to stop loving you just because I get a lady friend. Now please come out of that tree.”  
“Bean?” Cas began to descend from the tree, and Dean picked him up.  
“Yes Cas?”  
“What does Sammy do with the lady friend after they eat?  
“Well…” Dean was unsure how to explain this to a 5 year old. He barely understood it at 13. “Well if the lady friend really like Sammy, she might invite him to her place where they talk and laugh and….”  
“And what?”  
“Well they might have sex together.”  
Cas cocked his head again and his black ears perked up in confusion  
“Is sex fun?”  
“Oh yeah. Very fun” Dean placed the kit on the couch and went to the kitchen to pour him some milk.  
“Will I make sex wif you after our date? Pweez?”  
Dean spilled milk on to the counter and Cas just strolled into the kitchen to stand by his side.  
“Well, um, see…. Cas you’re too young to know what sex is, let alone HAVE it! One day, when you’re older, you’re gonna want a nice female kit to have lots of little kits with” Dean began cleaning the milk but could still feel Cas staring.  
“But I don’t want a female kit. I want you.” Cas’ eyes grew wide and his pupil was huge in the sea of baby blue.  
“Dean didn’t know what to say. He knelt down on one knee and was about to speak when suddenly Cas kissed him. Dean tried pushing him away but for some reason he felt weak against the kit. He kissed back and noticed quickly how unskilled the young kit was, the way he darted his tongue. When they broke away, silence fell over the whole house.  
“Cas! Why’d you do that?!” Dean was blushing hard and before him the kit stood, looking at Dean with tears forming  
“I thought.. I just figured you…. Liked… me. And in movies when you like someone you….” HE was crying now and ran out of the kitchen. Dean just sat there not knowing what he was supposed to do. He put his head in his hands and thought about what happened.  
He kissed Cas.  
He kissed his kit.  
He liked  
Fuck.


End file.
